tiny_heistfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Base
The tower base is a secret level in the game. If the player uses a collectible item used to break blocks, such as a drill or bomb, they can go to the edge of the map and fall off the tower. Doing so will play a falling animation and will then bring you to the base of the tower. This level appears as "???". Outside of the tower there are 2 items that will spawn. One will always be the helix wing and the other will be randomly chosen - between Matchsticks, Teleporters, Pistols, Cardboard boxes - so do not count on it being the same item every time. In the center where the player spawns after falling there is a pink staircase which the player can enter to return to level 1 of the tower and will start Hardmode. Falling in the tower base twice works only as evasion of enemies and collection of one Helix Wing and one useable collectible. Hardmode does not change once you enter the tower for the second time. This is the only non-scrollable level, the player moves from one section to the other in "pages". The outside of the tower is surrounded by a fire river that is 1 screen away from the outside of the tower in every direction. In the river there will be "Firemen", a special yet harmless enemy. If you manage to go beyond the fire river (using a fire extinghuiser or, more easily, a skateboard/sword), there is nothing but an empty cliff face... ...or is there? Glitch Levels If you penetrate the cliff using a drill or bomb and go past it is there is a superhidden, LSD-style special area. It changes color from screen to screen, blinks flashy stars, have stuff moving around all the time and apparently does nothing beyond that. There's a myriad of objects - stars, doors, wall bricks, banana peels... entrances and exits. Some areas will have purple exits moving from one place to the other. These are entry-able. If you manage to get to one of the exits, you will start again the game in a weird-looking level 1. Levels from now on will have strange colors and behave profoundly erratic, popping walls in midst of open areas. Enemies turning into collectibles, walls appearing out of nowhere... nightmare stuff. This is not joking, these are not photoshopped. The gems on the level are now replaced with "error" collectibles, that work as bombs to clear the path. These are essential if you want to climb this "freak tower", because more often than not your path will be blocked with glitchy wall bricks. But be aware - the more you last in a level the more glitches will happen, so run for the exit before you get trapped. These are not bugs - the game developer, Terry Cavanagh, stated in an e-mail: "Congrats on finding the glitch level! It's my favourite part of the game. glitch level is very deliberate. Tiny Heist started out as a bigger project, with a world map and different types of towers to explore. When I finished at the end of 2016, I decided to keep it simple and just focus on making one good tower. This left me with some unfinished content, so I decided to leave it in the game as an easter egg". How the glitch levels end is the same as in the regular and hardmode towers, albeit with glitches along the way. Helix Wings bring a regular screen ending. (The glitch level ending is the exact same as the regular ending:)